


it's the most wonderful time of the year

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: five christmas days that aaron and robert spend together (and with their families) over the years. christmassy slice of life fic.





	

**(i) the first christmas**

 

The first Christmas he and Robert spent together, Aaron woke up and couldn’t quite believe it was all happening. They’d been together for nine months now, sure, and engaged for just over two months, but sometimes Aaron was still astounded that Robert Sugden was all his, that there was no more sneaking around in barns on Christmas morning for a quick snog - no, Robert was fast asleep next to him, his t-shirt scrunched up around his middle, exposing a sliver of his lower back, Robert’s face shoved into the pillow, his breathing steady.

God, Aaron loved him. He loved Robert so much it scared him sometimes, and even more so now they were together for real, and getting married, because if he ever lost him now - Aaron knew he wouldn’t cope.

He wouldn’t be able to cope with not getting to wake up next to Robert every morning.

Aaron loved their relationship for so many reasons. Robert had proved himself time and time again this year, and he loved him for it - Aaron had never felt so loved in his whole life. But his favourite thing might be the quiet moments they got together in the mornings, when Robert was soft with sleep and totally pliable in his arms, happy to burrow his face in Aaron’s neck and hold him tight.

Robert was a softie at the best of times, but especially when he woke up.

Reaching out, Aaron brushed Robert’s fringe back off his face. It was a little longer than usual, Robert’s hair, still closely cut at the sides but with a little more to play with at the front. Aaron liked it, being able to run his fingers through Robert’s hair and have more than a second to enjoy it, and he knew Robert loved the feeling of him raking his fingers against his scalp, which only made Aaron enjoy it even more. 

“Mm.” Robert shifted in his sleep, turning his face slightly to look at Aaron. “That’s nice.” He mumbled.

Aaron smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Robert’s forehead. “Merry Christmas.”

Robert opened his eyes, giving Aaron a sincere smile as he stretched out, reaching for Aaron’s waist, his hands warm against Aaron’s stomach. “Merry Christmas. We don’t have to get up yet, do we?”  


“I reckon we’ve got about a half an hour before Liv gets up and demands her presents.” 

“Plenty of time for me to give you your first Christmas present then.”

Aaron smirked. “Oh yeah, whats that then?” 

Robert grinned, more alert now as he kissed Aaron deeply, still tasting faintly of mouthwash. “I think you know, Dingle.”

 

 

 

**(ii) the first married christmas**

 

  
****

“Its our first Christmas as a proper family, y’know.” Aaron said, nudging his hip against Robert’s as he set a load of plates in the sink. It was Chas’ turn to host Christmas that year, and she’d roped the two of them into clean up duty, shoving them toward the kitchen with a mountain of plates. 

“Mm? Last year was a good Christmas though.”

“Yeah, but we’re actually married this year.” Aaron said. “First Christmas as a married couple.”

“You getting soppy on me, eh?” Robert teased.

“We’re _very_ soppy when it comes down to it.” Aaron grinned, sitting on the kitchen counter, getting away with it seeing as Victoria and Marlon weren’t in the kitchen to give out to him. 

Robert stacked the last of the plates in the sink, moving so he was nestled in between Aaron’s legs. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist, his hands splayed across his lower back.

“Yeah,” Robert agreed, grazing his lips against Aaron’s. “We are.”

Aaron melted into his embrace, looping his arms around Robert’s shoulders. “I love you.” He said, his words sounding more like a promise than a confession. “This has been the best year of my entire life.”

“Mine too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Aaron, how many times have I got to tell you that I was nothing before I met you, not really? Sometimes I feel like I was never happy until I found you.” Robert said, tugging him closer, forcing Aaron to wrap his legs around Robert’s waist. 

“Merry Christmas, Mr Dingle.” Aaron teased. They’d double-barrelled their names after they’d gotten married, back in April, but his favourite thing to do was tease Robert about officially being a Dingle nowadays.

Robert’s grin matched his own as he kissed Aaron again, long and slow. “Merry Christmas Mr Sugden.” 

 

 

 

 

**(iii) the christmas without liv**

 

  
****

It was the first Christmas since she’d moved in with Aaron that they didn’t have Liv around. She was eighteen now, as grown up as they came, and ready to take on the world. 

She and Sandra had started to repair their relationship earlier that year, and Liv had decided she’d like to spend Christmas with her mum, and her family in Dublin. She’d be back in time to ring in the New Year with them, Liv had faithfully promised when they’d dropped her off at Leeds airport a few days previously, telling them not to miss her too much before she’d bounded through security with a smirk that so resembled Aaron’s. 

“It’s so quiet.” Aaron commented, looking around their much too empty house. They’d spent the afternoon up at Wishing Well, Lisa and Belle hosting Christmas for the Dingles this year. Between Lisa’s slap up meal, and the Christmas breakfast Victoria had made them that morning, the Sugden’s actually sitting around a table and enjoying each other’s company without a punch up for once, they both felt fit to burst. 

“Mm.” Robert flicked on the television, hoping the noise would fill their quiet house. He’d switched on all their Christmas lights, the living room illuminated by the bright lights of their ridiculous size of a tree.

It took up half the living room, and it’s not like The Mill was a small house. 

“I know it’s a good thing, Liv making it up with her mum.” Aaron said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from their drinks cabinet. “She _needs_ her mum. But I still wish she was here.”

“Me too.” Robert admitted. They’d Facetimed Liv that morning, Aaron’s sister delighted with the new computer they’d bought her as a Christmas present (and a sort of bribe to get her to stick with sixth form for another few months.)

Liv had looked so happy, a far cry from the troubled teenager they’d practically adopted four years ago.

Aaron passed him a glass, raising his own in a cheers. 

“Merry Christmas, Aaron.” Robert said, taking a sip of his drink. “Adam and Vic looked so happy this morning, didn’t they?”

Adam and Victoria had a tough time over the past couple of years, trying for a baby. Fertility problems had emerged after they'd tried for a year and there was nothing, but they’d ended up with the most gorgeous twins in the end, a boy and a girl that Aaron and Robert spoiled rotten. 

The twins were old enough to appreciate Christmas now, hitting two a couple of weeks previously. 

“They were.” Aaron said. “You ever think about it, us having kids?”

“Yeah. It’d be a long process though.” Robert sighed, sitting down on their couch.

“We couldn’t adopt, could we? Not with my criminal record.” Aaron looked teary. “Here I go again, ruining things for us.”

Robert set his glass down. “Aaron, when have you ever ruined anything for us? You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He cupped his husband’s face in his hands, kissing him softly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Aaron.” Robert said. “And if we decide we want kids, we’ll find a way. We always find a way, you and me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now how about we get smashed and take advantage of having an empty house for once?”

“You’re on, Mr Dingle.”

 

 

 

**(iv) the one with the baby**

  
****

 

“Oh, come on gorgeous, don’t cry.” Robert rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms, the screaming baby wailing into the material of the ridiculous Christmas jumper Liv had bought him. 

Three years. It had taken them three years to get their little girl in the end, the whole surrogate process a living nightmare. Their first surrogate had lost the baby twelve weeks in, and he and Aaron had cried for what felt like weeks, and it was nearly a year before they’d tried again.

“Hey, it’s Christmas darling, don’t be making such a fuss.” Robert murmured. “You’ve been so good for us up until now, don’t show us up at the last hurdle, eh?”

It had been his and Aaron’s turn to host Christmas for the Dingles, but when Abigail had arrived a month previously, Chas had stepped in and moved Christmas to the Woolpack, saving them a hassle. 

“She’s got a fine set of lungs on her, hasn’t she?” Chas commented, gently brushing a hand against Abigail’s cheek. Dinner was well over, the Dingles sprawled across the pub, enjoying the post dinner hour of relaxation before someone demanded the board games were pulled out, and world war three began.

“She’s been so good for crying.” Robert commented. “Not a peep out of her unless she was hungry.”

“It’s probably just all the new faces, love.” Chas cooed at her grandchild. “It’s probably a bit busy for her, bless. She’s used to just you, Aaron and Liv.”

“Mm.” Robert pressed a kiss to her forehead, breathing in that gorgeous baby smell heloved so much. 

“Oh, give her here Robert.” Liv marched over, rolling her eyes. She was twenty one, nearly twenty two now, finished university and living in Manchester full time, working in graphic design. 

Robert passed Liv her niece, watching her with a smile on his face. 

“What is your daddy doing, eh?” Liv cooed. “He’s driving ya mad, isn’t he? It’s his face, I know. He drives me mad too.”

“Hey, don’t be turning my girl against me!” Robert joked. 

“Our girl.” Aaron corrected, looping an arm around his husband’s waist. He’d grown into himself over the years, his Aaron, nearly thirty three now and god, Robert loved him a thousand times more every single day.

Aaron as a dad was his favourite thing in the world. He was so soft, and kind, and open these days, cooing over their gorgeous girl every chance he got.

“She’s got to know she can come to her auntie Liv when her dads are driving her up the wall.” Liv grinned, rocking Abigail gently in her arms, quietening her cries completely. “Isn’t that right, babe?”

Abigail snored softly in response, a comfortable silence falling back over the pub.

“Oh, brilliant, I can’t wait until my baby girl decides she’s going to get on a bus to Manchester on her own to skive off with her auntie, that’s a comforting thought.” Robert said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

“Well, she wont be coming to Manchester, will she? Because I’ve just put a deposit down on a flat in Leeds, so I’ll be much closer as soon as I start my new job in March.”

“You what?” Aaron’s eyes lit up.

“I love Manchester.” Liv shrugged. “But Emmerdale is my home, and I want to be closer to ya - all of ya. I feel like I’m already missing out, and I don’t want to miss out on a single second of this gorgeous girl growing up. Mostly so I can tell her all about the terrible things you two used to get up to, eh?”

Robert tugged Aaron closer, unable to wipe the smile from his face. It was probably the most perfect Christmas he’d ever had in his life - they’d spent the morning with Adam and Victoria and the twins, the five year olds no more interested in tiny Abigail, Victoria point blank refusing to give her niece back until Robert and Aaron left for Christmas dinner, looking far too broody for Adam’s liking. 

“Merry Christmas, Aaron.” Robert said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his husband’s head.

Aaron smiled. “Merry Christmas, Rob.”

 

 

 

**(vi) the one with the broken wrist**

 

 

“I told you letting her out on that bike in this weather was a stupid idea, Rob!” Aaron practically growled at his husband, pacing the waiting room. 

“Aaron, she’s going to be fine.” Robert said from where he was sitting with Matthew, their son crawling over the uncomfortable plastic chairs, bored out of his mind. Reaching out with a practised ease, Robert grabbed the end of Matthew’s jumper, tugging the inquisitive little boy back toward him.

Aaron ran his hand across his face. “Shut up before I punch ya.”

“Aaron, she’s eight. She’s going to do things like fall over and hurt herself, all kids do.” Robert said. 

“Are you not in the slightest bit worried?”  


“Of course I am! But it’s a broken wrist, it’s not the end of the world. We’ll fuss over her like mad for a couple of weeks, and she’ll think she’s tough as anything when she goes back to school with a cast on. And in future, we’ll be a bit more careful about letting her cycle about when it’s icy.”

Aaron let out a shaky breath. “Sorry. I just hate this, you know? I hate being in hospitals and I hate our little girl being in one on Christmas Day. Or _ever_ , actually.”

“She’ll be ready to go home soon, and Victoria’ll have saved us food.” Robert reassured, bundling Matthew in his arms and passing him to Aaron, knowing the little boy would bring a smile to Aaron’s face.

Aaron smiled instantly, blowing a raspberry against Matthew’s chin, making him giggle, the sound making Robert’s heart skip a beat. It was still one of the best sounds in the world to Robert, even now their little boy had turned four.

“Mr and Mr Sugden-Dingle?” 

Robert shot out of his seat. “Yeah?”

  
“Abigail is fine.” The doctor reassured. “It was a clean break, so if you want to come with me, you can sit with her while we set it, and we’ll have you out of here in an hour and back to your Christmas dinner.”

“I’ll stay here with Matt for a bit, he’s gettin’ fussy.” Aaron said, gesturing for Robert to follow the doctor.

Robert nodded, following the doctor down the hallway to the room Abigail was in. “Hey, baby girl.”

“Daddy!” Abigail beamed at him, the massive gap in her teeth making him laugh - she’d managed to lose all her front teeth at once, Aaron and himself taking plenty of pictures so they’d have enough material to embarrass her with when she was a teenager. “I’m gettin’ a cast.”

“I know princess, we’ll have to get your auntie Liv to draw all over it, won’t we?” Robert said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Abigail nodded furiously. “Did auntie Vic save us pudding?”

“Of course. She made your favourite, chocolate cake.” Robert said. “She said she’s got an extra big slice waiting for you when we’re home, for being so brave.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You’re the bravest gir in the world, kid.” Robert said, ruffling her hair. He chatted aimlessly to her while they set her arm in a cast, Aaron arriving in about halfway through, Matthew snoring in his arms.

It was nearly five o’clock when they finally made it back to the village, hungrily sitting down to the leftovers Victoria had saved for them. It was hours before he and Aaron got a second to themselves, Matthew passed out in bed, Abigail sitting at the kitchen table while Liv drew on her cast, intricate designs and little cartoons that were making Abigail laugh delightedly.

“Merry Christmas, Aaron.” Robert said, pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Rob.” Aaron responded with a smile, wrapping his arms around Robert’s waist. 

“Ew! Daddies are kissin’ again.”

Robert and Aaron broke apart with a laugh, gazing lovingly at their daughter. “She’s way too like you.” Aaron snorted.

“Me? You’re the sarcastic one in this relationship!”

“Daddy! Daddy!” Abigail refused to differentiate between them these days, leaving it up to them to guess who she wanted. It was usually Aaron, if they were honest - she worshiped the ground he walked on. “Come draw on my cast! Matt tried to lick it earlier, so he’s not allowed, but you can draw on it.”

Merry Christmas indeed.

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> christmas is my absolute favourite time of year and i couldn't help myself, really. and i saw a gifset of aaron with kids on tumblr so thats also entirely to blame.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this pointless bit of christmassy fluff!


End file.
